A Strange New World
by ScotlanXX
Summary: She is a young girl who finds herself serching for answers. Will Hogwart help her find them? Will her friend Harry help her with a certain Red head? Will she be able to handle the threats of a certain Blonde boy? Ch.10, 11, 12, and 13 up! R
1. Utter Confusion

(AN:thanks for reviewing! i just updated and edited this today so sorry 4 any conffusion!)

LoveSanity

**UTTER CONFUSION  
  
**I looked at moms letter and wondered what the hell was going on. I looked at the ceiling for a minute before looking back at the letter. I was still very confused. I read the letter again:  
  
_My dearest daughter,  
  
I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. I must stay here. Your father has a big interview and is very excited! I can't leave without him! I am truly sorry. By the way, I hope your coping well with your aunts. I'm sure you are. I told them that you wouldn't be any trouble. Your such a good girl. Your father and I love you very much. Hope to see you soon. Send my love to your aunts! I love you!  
  
Love, Your _mum  
  
_'I hope your coping well with your aunts.' _Coping?! What did that mean?! Did something happen that she doesn't want me to know? Sumtimes I worry about her. I'm surprised that I actually seem to be, _smarter_, than her.  
  
"Hey." said a familiar voice.  
  
I turned around towards the person talking.  
  
"Oh, hi Paige."  
  
"How you holding up?"  
  
"Priddy good, I guess."  
  
"Well if you want, I can bring you sumthing to eat, if your hungry."  
  
"No."  
  
Paige looked at me then at the floor. It must have been rude to say that. I felt horrible. I looked at her and quickly added, "Thanks anyway." Then gave a quick smile.  
  
"Well, if you get hungry, I'll be in the kitchen."  
  
I nodded, then quickly turned back to the letter.  
  
)(  
  
_1 Hour Later_  
  
I heard my stomach growl. I tried to ignore it by reading. It did it again. I got up and looked down the hall, the coast was clear. I walked down the sumwhat curved stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" I asked quietly. I waited. No answer.  
  
"Hello?" I said a bit more loudly this time.  
  
"Are you hungry now?"  
  
I twirled around to see a smiling, brown haired woman starring at me.  
  
"Um...well yes."  
  
"What would you like?" she asked.  
  
"Well what do you have?"  
  
"Just about everything."she said still smiling.  
  
"Do you have cereal?"  
  
"Yeah sure, what kind?"  
  
"Well, do you have..." I paused a moment before continuing. "Granola Oats?"  
  
"Yes,...would you like sum yogart also?"  
  
"You read my mind!"I said smiling brightly.  
  
She smiled ant handed me the Granola Oats with yougurt.  
  
"By the way, I'm Piper."she said, smiling once again. I wished she'd stop doing that. She makes me wanna laugh, but I am not in the mood to right now.  
  
"Nice to meet you." I had totally forgot to ask her name. How stupid of me!  
  
After I finished, I bid her good night and headed up to my room. I put the letter back in the envelope and stuffed it in the bottom, left-hand drawer of my white-wicked nightstand. I stared at it for a few seconds in anger and confusion before heading to my dresser. I pulled out my pink tank top with the pink panther logo and my red & black pladded pajama bottoms. When I finished changing, I pulled the covers back off of the bed and got it. It didn't take me long to fall asleep. I was tired. As I closed my eyes, I drifted into a semi-deep sleep.  
  
)(  
  
The next morning, the sun shung brightly through the crack in the window. I turned towards the clock and almost fell over! _10:57_. I had slept in! I always got up around at least 7:30. Oh I'm so busted! I got up and ran to the dresser. I pulled out a pair of my mudd jeans and blue, Paul Frank, monkey shirt. Then I changed quickly, and ran downstairs. I slowed down as I saw Piper reading. I walked over to her and sat down. She looked up from her book and smiled.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Morning." I said rather cheerfully. I felt better after I talked to Piper the night before.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, Paige and Phoebe are making breakfast if you want sum."  
  
"OK, thanks." I got up and made my to the kitchen. Then it suddenly dawned on me,..._Who is Phoebe? _I walked in and saw a young, creamy-brown haired woman, _Paige_, and an extremily, _(to where you could at least spike it) _short-haired woman, who must have been _Phoebe.  
_  
"Oh, good morning." said Paige, causing the other young woman to turn around.  
  
"Morning Paige."  
  
"Oh, good morning." said the other woman. "I'm Phoebe."  
  
I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hello."  
  
"Are you hungry?"she asked.  
  
"Yes." I said, trying not to sound to eager to eat.  
  
"Well me and Paige are making breakfast if you want some." she said as she smiled again."Do you like pancakes?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Why don't you go get Piper." Paige sad, then turned back to cooking.  
  
I didn't relize there was sumone else in the room till I tured around to go get Piper. _KUPLUNK_! I landed flat on my ass. "Oww."  
  
"I'm so sorry are you OK?"  
  
I looked up and saw a tall man. He had blondish-like hair and blue eyes. I nodded. _Man did my butt hurt!  
  
_"Hi i'm Leo."

"Hello." I was extremily emmbarrassed.  
  
After breakfast we watched sum t.v. The rest of the day went priddy fast. I had enjoyed most of it. It wasn't until that night when I heard them talking in the kitchen.  
  
)(

_Later that night_  
  
I didn't understand, how come they were so nice to me if the didn't like me? I leaned back to listen again.  
  
"I just don't think that having her here is a good idea." said a womans voice.  
  
"Well, if you don't want her her then where is she gunna go?" said a mans voice.  
  
"Well she can't stay around here, where should she go?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Well we have to think of sumthing."  
  
That was it! I ran back upstairs(_quietly_) and grabbed my suitcase out from under the bed. I grabbed all of my clothes and put them, as neatly as possible, into it. Then I grabbed all the rest of my things, my books, the note from mum andmy little box, with evrything else I had brought along, into it. I zipped it up and carried it to the window. I opened the fairly large window and looked down. It was able to be climbed down. I looked around the room and saw the large 'Welcome' banner and pulled it down. I tied it to the bed post securly and then tied the other end to my suitcase. I eased it down as carefuly as possible. I then climbed down after it. When I reached the ground, I untied the banner rope from it and ran off towards the train station.


	2. A Strange Family & A New World

****

** A Strange Family and A New World  
**  
I started walking across streets and intersections, till I reached my destination. While I walked I started thinking...  
  
...I mean I understand that my aunts came to london to stay with me, but I just can't handle them. One thing I don't get is that ,if they came to stay with me while mum and dad were gone, How did Leo get there? I was still puzzling over this question while I walked into Kings Cross Station. As I walked in, I grabbed a trolley and loaded my things onto it. I didn't have alot, but I was exremily tired. I pushed the trolley over to a little bench by the rail. I looked down at the trains. Which one should I take? Where should I go? _WAIT!_ Where _should _I go? All this time I had just wanted to get away, and when I did, I got so caught up in leaving, I didn't think, where! I looked from train to train. What was I to do?! I started looking through the platforms for a train that would take me sumwhere, anywhere, but here. As I looked, my eyes settled on a strang red-head family rushing into the station. I pushed the trolley towards them. When I was about ten feet from them, I stopped to listen.  
  
"We are early Molly, calm down."  
  
"Oh, I know, I know Aurther." said, who i'm guessing is Molly.  
  
"I told you we were early mum!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Fred." said Molly.  
  
"I'm not Fred, he is."  
  
I looked at the the other boy he was pointing at. Twins! Cool!  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry George."  
  
"Hey mum, can I go look for Harry?" said another boy, who was a bit younger.  
  
"Oh, of course Ron, of course you can dear." She said, giving him a wide smile. "Thanks mum!" said Ron giving her a quick hug.  
  
He started walking towards me. OH MY GOD! I started to turn the trolley when... Oh just great! The trolley was stuck! Can this get any worse?!! I pulled on it, but my hands just slipped off, and I again, fell flat on my ass.  
  
"That must've hurt."  
  
I turned to face the young red-head boy. I just stared at him.  
  
"Here let me help you." He held out his hand to me. When I finally took it, he pulled me up.  
  
"Thank you." I said with a slight smile.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes, thanks."  
  
He nodded with a smile, and went on his way. I picked up my things off the trolley and carried them to platform six. I sat there for about 15 minutes when I noticed the red-head family running past me. I quickly got up and walked after them. I finaly reached platform nine when I saw them. I stopped behind the barrier and watched.  
  
"Ok Ginny you first." said Molly.  
  
I watched as the young girl took her trolley and started to push it at a run towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. What was she doing? She'll kill herself! As I watched in horror, as Ginny ran full speed into the barrier. She dissapeared. My eyes widened at the sight. The twins went next, then the younger boy Ron, Then the parents. I grabbed my bagges and ran full speed ahead, right through the barrier and... _where am I?_ I looked around in shock and amazment. I turned to my left and saw a big maroon train that read, "Hogwarts Express". What did that mean? I looked around and spotted the red-head family. The children were loading into the train. I quickly took my bags and scurried over to it, but but then stopped before the getting on, I nelt down. On the floor I found a book that read, 'Hogwarts-A History'. I quickly stuffed in my bag and hopped on the train. I walked down a long corridor, passing many compartments. I found one at the very back and sat down. Oh how tiring. I remembered the book I had picked up off the floor and pulled out of my bag. I oppened it and started reading. _'Muggle: Non- magical being. Muggle frequences or devices do not work within the school grounds.' _Very, very weird. Just then I heard a knock on the compartment door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Oh, sorry to disturb you, but can we join you? everywhere else is full."  
  
"Sure I don't mind." I said not looking up to see who it was.  
  
"Thanks." one of them said.  
  
"Hermione did you have to bring that...that, thing?!"  
  
"Yes!" said the girl."And he's not a thing, he's a cat!"  
  
" I just call 'em as I see 'em." he replied."Oh candy, i'll be right back!" and with that he left.  
  
"Hello, my name's Hermione Granger." she said as she drew her free hand out to me. I looked up and shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you." I said smiling. Then looked back down at the book.  
  
"Hi, i'm Harry." said a black-haired boy with glasses. I looked up from the book again. I smiled then examined him closer. I noticed a scar just above his right eye, the shape of a lightning bolt.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, pointing at the scar.  
  
"Oh, I was attacked." he said. "When I was a baby." He then told me his story of how a dark wizard named Voldemort killed his parents, and tried to kill him but left him with only this scar.  
  
"How awful!" I exlaimed. Just then then another boy entered the room. I recognized him as the young red-head boy I had meet earlier. He dumped a bag full of candy on the seat next to Harry, then realizing that they were staring at him, he turned around.  
  
"OH."He said."Hello."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Ron, this is...um...well I diddn't get her name."She said, looking at me."Whats your name?"  
  
"Hey I know you!" Ron interupted."Your the one I ran into earlier!"  
  
I gave him a smile and nodded.  
  
"Whats your name?" Hermione repeated again.  
  
"Oh." I had totally forgot about her question."My names Nicole."  
  
"Nice to meet you Nicole." Said Ron."I'm Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Nice to meet you Ron." I said with a smile.  
  
We talked for, who knows how long, when another knock came from the door. This time Hermione answered it.  
  
"What do you want!"She said loudly. Everyone stopped talking.  
  
"Nothing from you _Mudblood_!" said the voice from the door. I quickly looked through the book again and came across the word _'Mudblood'. 'Mudblood: A witch or wizard who is muggle-born. Mudblood is a foul name for a muggle- born, and is not used in civilized conversation. It also means dirty-blood. Some pure-blood families consider muggle-borns, unworthy of studying magic.' _I slammed the book shut, making everyone stop what they were formaly doing. The person at the door walked in. He was Wearing a robe with a crest that had a snake formed on it. He had bluish gray eyes and platinum blond hair. I stood up and looked at him. _How could he call Hermione that! How rude!  
  
_"Well, Well," He said with a smirk." Who is this?"  
  
"Whats it to you Malfoy!" said Ron. He jumped up in front of me, blocking Malfoy's way. Malfoy glared at him.  
  
"Move Weasel!" and with that he pushed Ron out of the way and proceeded my way. He smirked even wider.  
  
"And who are you?" he said as he reached me.  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Ron yelled at him. Malfoy spun around.  
  
"Or you'll do what Weasley?!" Malfoy retorted. Ron looked down, he was filled with anger."Thats what I thought." He turned back towards me. He leaned in and whispered in my ear."Come with me, I'll show you a good time."he said as he moved his hand slowly down my back. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and let the anger build up inside of me. When I opened them up, Hermione gasped. My eyes were tured a cloudy color. I grabbed Malfoy's arm and twisted it.  
  
"AHHH!" he yelped in pain."LET GO!"  
  
"You'll be leaving now!" I yelled at him. My nails dug into him before I through him out the door. When I turned around I felt quezzy. I watched as everything grew dark. Then I fell to the floor.

()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Nicole."  
  
I looked up at the blured vision of people gathered around me. I tried to focus my eyes until I could see straight. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the closest. I didn't know any of the others.  
  
"Nicole are you alright?" I noticed it was Ron. I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I ached all over. Before I knew it, Ron had picked meup and laid me down off the side seats. I struggled to sit up. Finally I realized that the whole rest of the group was the red-head family.  
  
"Oh, this is Ginny, Fred and George." explained Ron."Ginny's my sister, the youngest Weasley, and Fred and George are my two older brothers."  
  
"Hello."said Fred and George together.  
  
"Hi."said Ginny with a sweet smile."Are you OK?"  
  
I nodded in reply.  
  
"OK guys don't crowd her!"said Hermione, looking down at me."How you feeling?"  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking that?" I asked.  
  
"Well you fell priddy hard."said Harry."We thought you'd be out longer."  
  
"Yeah, We heard Malfoy screaming down the corridor." said the twins, laughing histericly.  
  
"Hey we stopped."Said Ron.  
  
Fred and George left after making sure I was OK. Ginny left not long after. Ron helped me up. I leaned on him as I walked out of the compartment, and off down the corridor to the nearest exit.

As we got off the train, I saw a large giant man with a ratty leather like coat, calling for all first years.

"Oh, I never asked how old you were."said Hermione.  
  
"15."  
  
"Oh so your a fifth year like us."she said."Cool!"  
  
"Yeah." I managed a smile.  
  
"Well hello there." said a deep, friendly voice.  
  
"Hello Hagrid." said Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry," he said."Ron, Hermione."  
  
"Hey Hagrid." they replied. Then he looked at me.  
  
"And you must be, Nicole Wright, if i'm no' mistaken." He said. I nodded. "Well then, come with me."  
  
I followed Hagrid to where the first years were. He directed me into a small boat, in which he too got in. After the other students were settled in, the boats started to move. Then Hagrid turned to me.  
  
"Now, I have heard alot about you, Nicole." he started."Do you now what this place is Nicole?"  
  
"This is 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'."I replied.  
  
"And how did you learn that?" he asked, surprised that I knew anything about this place. I pulled out the book I was reading earlier, and handed it to him. He nodded. "And where did you get tha'?"  
  
"I picked it up off the floor at the platform."  
  
"Ahh, I see." he said. Just then the boats had stopped. We got off of the boat and made our way up a pair of stairs. Instead of waiting with the first years, we made our way down a long corridor to a statue of an eagle.  
  
"Sneak-a-peak!" he said to it. Like magic(duh!) the eagle turned upward, and Hagrid said to go on with out him. So I did. I was extremily nervous. When I reached the top, I saw a set of doors and proceeded toward them and knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
I opened the right hand door and walked in, closing it behind me.  
  
"Ah, Welcome."  
  
"Am I in sum sort of trouble sir?" I asked, now beyond nervous.  
  
"Not at all Miss Wright."  
  
"Then why, may I ask, am I here sir?"  
  
"Please, call me Proffeser Dumbledore," he said, motioning me to sit down. I took a seat, then he continued."You, Miss Nicole Wright, have been asked to attend Hogwarts."  
  
"ME?"  
  
"The school staff has been informed that you will be attending."he continued." You will be escorted to Diagon Alley tommorow to get your school supplies, as I see you do not have any."  
  
"Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Ah, yes..." Dumbledore explained everything to me and told me about the school. My mouth dropped.  
  
"Now, you may attend the feast and be sorted into a house."  
  
I thanked him and proceeded to, ehat he called, the Great Hall. When I arrived I saw that dumbledore was already there. I looked back down the corridor and then at him in awe. OK, very weird. Dumbledore motioned me toward the what was left of the first year group. When everyone else was sorted, I looked up at the hat, then at the elder woman holding a large piece of parchment.  
  
"Nicole Wright." she said aloud. I walked up to her and she said her name was Proffeser McGonagall. "Please sit on the stool over there." I sat down and she put a realy old, ratty hat on my head. _Must be the Sorting Hat_.  
  
"Uhhhmmmm, I see, yes, yes." it said."Gryffindor!" it yelled aloud.  
  
"WHOOHOO!!"  
  
I tured to see Harry, Ron and his brothers, Hermione and Ginny clapping loudly. Then everyone else at the Gryffindor table started yelling and clapping. I walked over to them and Ron motioned me to a seat next to him. I got the hint and sat next to him. Dumbledore stood up and made a speech about the Dark forest and welcoming speech for all of us. Then I saw him clap his hands together and suddenly the table was loaded with all sorts of food. As we filled our plates, we talked about the new school year. When we finished, I followed my new friends up to the Gryffindor tower. When we reached it, Hermione said the new password and we went inside. We said our goodnights and I folowed Hermione up to the girls dormitory. _Neat! All my stuff was already there._ I got in to my pajamas and went to bed. I feel asleep alsmost imediatly. This was gunna be a very cool year!


	3. The Trip To Diagon Alley

(A.N: Thanks 4 your reviews the realy help and no the charmed ones were not in america at the time.)

**The Trip To Diagon Alley  
  
**The next morning, I awoke with the light of dawn. I sat up and examined my suoundings. A smile formed on my face. _So it wasn't a dream_. My smile grew wider as visions of the day before flashed before me. As my eyes wandered around the room, they settled on a familiar, wavy-haired, girl in the bed across from me. I pushed the covers off of me and quietly got out of bed, as so not to wake anyone else in the room. I tip-toed over to the bed across from mine. As I reached the bed, I noticed that a blonde girl was staring at me in the bed next to mine.  
  
"What are you doing?"I asked her, alittle over a whisper.  
  
"What am I doing?"she whispered back."What are you doing?"  
  
I thought a moment and realized that I was the one sneaking around.  
  
"Oh, um...I was just."  
  
"Oh,"she interupted. "You must be the new girl."  
  
"Oh...um, yeah, I am."  
  
"Well I'm Lavender,"she said, seemingly proud of herself for it."Lavender Brown."  
  
"I'm Nicole, Nicole Wright."  
  
"Nicole?"  
  
I looked back at the wavy-haired girl and realized who it was.  
  
"Oh, morning Hermione."  
  
"What are you over here for?"  
  
"Oh, I..."  
  
"She was going to wake you up."interupted Lavender."You know, classes?!"  
  
"Oh I totally forgot!" said Hermione as she jumped out of bed. Hermione ran back and forth, getting changed, brabbing books, brushing her hair. Lavender and I just stared. Finally I walked back over to my bed and looked at Lavender. I mouthed her a 'Thank you' and got ready. I put on a pair of my Tommy Hilfiger jeans and a light grey t-shirt. Then I folowed Hermione to the common room, where we meet Harry and Ron.  
  
When we entered, they bid us 'Good morning', and we then headed down to breakfast. When we reached the Great Hall, we were greeted by the Gryffindor house ghost.  
  
"Don't worry,"said Hermione, looking at my wide eyes."He's our friend,...Good day Sir Nicolas."  
  
"Good day Miss Granger,"he said, then looked at me."And who is this lovely young lady?"  
  
"This is Nicole Wright."said Hermione."Shes new."  
  
"Oh, I see, well good day to you all."  
  
"Good day!" we replied.  
  
We continued into the Great Hall, and took our seats. For breakfast, there was: Eggs, omlettes, bacon, sausage, buttered toast with jam, pancakes, waffles, sweet potatoes, house fries, hashbrowns, and more. It was great! We pilled the food on our plates, as we had done the night before. After my second serving, I turned to Ron to ask him a question, but he was busy chewing the rest of his waffle, so I turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"he smiled as he turned towards be.  
  
"Who was that boy on the train?"  
  
"Oh," his smile faded."That was Draco Malfoy, a no good Slytherin." he said pointing at the table near the south wall."Why?"  
  
"Huh?" my attention turned from the Slytherin boy, back to Harry."Oh, nothing, just wondering thats all."  
  
After breakfast, I headed up to the staff table.  
  
"Um, Professer Dumbledore, sir, I was wondering when I would start classes?"  
  
"You will start tomorrow."he replied."But first you must go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies."  
  
"But sir, I don't know where Diagon Alley is."  
  
"Don't worry, Hagrid will take you."  
  
Hagrid gave me a smile and got up."Well, better be off now."he said."Come along Nicole."  
  
I followed Hagrid to the front steps and he took out a pink umbrella.  
  
"Oh don't worry."he said, looking at the confused look on my face."I have permission to apperate." and with a flick of his wand we dissapeared off school grounds and... We stood in the middle of what looked like a pub of sumsort.  
  
"Follow me." was all he said.  
  
I followed him to the back of the pub, where an old brick wall was. He took his umbrella and tapped a few brickes. The wall seemed to split in half and move to each side. I followed Hagrid into...well what I guessed was, Diagon Alley. It was amazing! Wiches and Wizards were all over, shopping, and eating in restaurants. We stopped at a pet store and Hagrid told me to choose an animal. I chose a black and white tabby cat. Hagrid pulled out a huge sack of what looked like gold, silver, and bronze coins.  
  
"Here."he said handing me a handful of them."Give these to the clerk, it should pay for the tabby as well as his food and supplies."  
  
I took the coins in surprise and looked at them.  
  
"The gold ones are galleons, silver ones are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts."he explained. I nodded as the confusion went away, and a sigh of relief washed over me. I gave the clerk 10 silver sickles and he gave me a cat carrier, some toys, and a large bag of cat food. I was surprised to see the clerk put the cat food and the toys into a small bag. He said a charm and the bag shrunk down to the size of my hand. I picked the bag up and handed it to Hagrid who put it into his pocket. Then he took the carrier and put the tabby into it. When we were finished, I followed Hagrid to a another store, 'Flourish & Blotts'. It was a bookstore. When we walked in, Hagrid turned to me with a piece of parchment.  
  
"Now, I will get your books,"said Hagrid."Go down a ways and you'll come across 'Madam Malkin's Robes' store, go in and buy a couple sets, OK?"  
  
I nodded. He took out the bag of coins and told me to grab a handful and put them in my pocket, so I took a large handful and carfully stuffed the coins into both pockets, as to they wouldn't all fit in one. I then left Flourish & Blotts, and headed down to Madam Malkins robe store. I walked a bit before stopping in front of a store window. It had a black robe, new, displayed in it. I looked up at a sign that read, 'Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions'. This must be the place. I walked in, and was greeted by an elder lady.  
  
"Good Day,"she said."I'm Madam Malkin."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hogwarts?" she asked. But before I could answer, she was getting out fitting tape and was measuring me.  
  
"OK,"she said finally."Folow me please."  
  
I followed Madam Malkin to a fitting stool and she motioned me to stand on it. When I got onto the stool, she flung a robe over me and started fitting it to my size. When she was done she asked me how many I needed.  
  
" I'll take six please." I told her. She told me I could wait in a chair, by the counter. I waited for about five minutes until she finally arrived. She handed me the robes and I handed her the amount of 10 galleons and 2 silver sickles. I carried my new robes back to Flourish & Blotts wher Hagrid waited patiently. When I walke up, he smiled.  
  
"Well, now all you need is a wand." he said. _A what?!!!  
  
_Hadrid led me to a store called 'Ollivander's Wands'.  
  
"OK, now hand me your things."he said, as I handed Hagrid my robes."OK, now go inside and Mr. Ollivander will see to it you get the right wand."  
  
I walked in and saw an elderly man standing at the counter. He looked up as I approched him.  
  
"Miss Wright, I presume."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I have been expecting you."he sad taking down a coulpe of boxes from the back shelf. He opened one of the boxes and took out a thin pieces of wood, Cool a real wand!"Here, try this one." he told me. I took it, but what was I supposed to do with it?  
  
"Well, give it a wave!" he told me. I gave it a swish and a flick. WHOOSH! A burst of lightning came from the wand and hit one of the many shelves.  
  
"OOPS!"I yelled in appoligy."My bad!"  
  
"NO, NO, definitly not!" he said, taking the wand from me and handing me one after another. It wasn't until the sixth one that I finally found the right one.  
  
"Here, now try this one." he said handing me another wand."Now I must warn you, I have only givin two of these away, one to He-who-must-not-be-named, and the other to Mr. Harry Potter."  
  
"I know Harry Potter." I told him."I meet him on the train."  
  
"Well then I supposes you know his story then, eh?" he asked in wonder.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well go on and try it."he said, pointing at the wand I had been holding for quite some time now. I gave it a swish and a flick, and watched it in awe. The wand let out a stream of beautiful color.  
  
"Well, what now?" I asked.  
  
"The wand has chosen." he said."Now, off you go."  
  
I gave him four silver sickles and 7 bronze knuts, and went on my way. Out side of Ollivanders I saw Hagrid waiting patiently once again.  
  
"Get your wand?"  
  
I nodded and showed him the thin pieces of wood I was holding in my hand.  
  
"OK,"he said."Lets go."  
  
I followed Hagrid back through the wall and into the pub, where we sat down to have dinner. When we started eating, I turned to him.  
  
"Hagrid."I started."Who is this, Voldemort."  
  
"Shhh, shhh,"he motioned me to lower my voice."People 'round here don't like to hear tha' name, Voldemort was a dark wizard..."he continued to tell me about Lord Voldemort and how he tried to gather up followers, but not all would join him."...So he killed 'em."  
  
"How awful." I said with a sobb.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd best be goin' now." he said, standing up and grabing my things. I picked up the cat carrier and walked over to Hagrid. He flicked his wand and we dissapeared from the pub. Next thing I knew I was in front of the castle again. Hagrid bid me goodnight and I took my things up to the Gryffindor tower. When I reached the portrait of the fatlady, I said the password.  
  
"As you wish." she said to me. Did she just speak?! I shook my head in utter confusion and walked through the portrait hole. Once I was inside, I noticed a familiar face sitting on a chair by the fire.  
  
"Ron?" I asked. The boy turned to me and smiled.  
  
"OH, hi,"he said greeting me as I sat in the chair across from him.  
  
"Get all of your things?"he asked nodding toward my pile of robes and my bag of books.  
  
"Yeah."I said nodding. He then noticed the carrier I had been holding.  
  
"What's in there?" he asked.  
  
I opened the carrier door and out came the black and white tabby. The tabby jumped right into Rons lap.  
  
"I think he likes you." I said with a chuckle.  
  
"Uh, yeah." he said a little uneasy. After a while he calmed down. "So,...what are gunna name him."  
  
"Umm..., I kinda thought speckles was a good name." I told him."What do you think?"  
  
"I like it." he smiled, stroking the tabby's sleek fur.  
  
I yawned.  
  
"You should probibly go to bed." Ron suggested. I nodded.  
  
"Good night."He said, giving me a smile.  
  
"G'night."I said, returning the smile.  
  
We bid our good nights and headed off to bed. When I entered the dormitory, I saw that everyone was fast asleep. So I quietly put my things away, put out some food & water for my new tabby, and snuck into bed. When I was settled in, Speckles hopped on my bed and currled up on my pillow, and we sleeped that way for the rest of the night.


	4. Pillow Fights & A Schedule

**Pillow Fights and A Schedule**  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I woke up earlier than usual. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, so my eyes could adjust to the bright sunlight, streaming through the window. I may have woken up early, but that doesn't mean I'm not tired. I carfully pushed my bed covers aside, and let my feet find their way off the bed. When I finally managed to stand my body up, I moved my way to the dresser. I pulled out a black & navy blue plaid skirt, a white blouse, and one of my new robes. As I got dressed, I noticed a flea-bitten owl at the foot of my bed. I finished changing, then I walked over to it and untied a letter from its left leg. As soon as I pulled the letter away, the owl flew out the window into, the bright dew of morning. I walked back to the dresser and set the letter down. I pulled out my black sumwhat dress shoes, and walked over to the bed. I sat down and slipped on my left shoe, then I slipped on my right shoe. They wern't the best looking shoes, but they worked. I took a quick glance at the clock on my night stand, and grabbed the bag of books off the floor. I pulled them out and set them in the school bag Hermione had given me. Will we're on the subject...I set my my school bag on the bed and walked over to Hermione's bed.  
  
"Hermione...," I nugged her." Classes Hermione!"  
  
Hermione stirred in her sleep.  
  
"HERMIONE, YOU GOT AND **'F' **ON YOU FINALS!"  
  
"WHAT!" she screamed, jumping out of bed."I did, but how...what it's the beggining of the year there were no..."  
  
I started cracking up."I know!"  
  
"Oh, your gunna get it missy!" she said, picking up her pillow. I ran to my bed and grabbed my pillow. Hermione ran after me and took a swing, but missed. Instead she smacked Lavender, who abruptedly woke up in an instant. When she noticed the pillows swinging around the room, she too grabbed her pillow and jumped out of bed. Lavender swung her pillow and hit Hermione, then Hermione hit me and I hit Lavender. This went on for about 20 minutes till finally we fell to the floor out of breath.  
  
"Well...that...was...fun!" said Lavender between breaths.  
  
"Yeah!" I started laughing again.  
  
"We...should...do this...more often!" breathed Hermione.  
  
"Yeah!"we agreed.  
  
We cleaned up the feathers and remade our beds. Lavender and Hermione finally got dressed and ready, and then we headed downstairs to the common room. As we reached the bottom of the stairs, we were greeted by two familiar faces sitting on the couch talking. They turned to us and smiled.  
  
"Morning!" they said smiling.  
  
"Good morning Harry, Ron." we greeted them.  
  
We talked for a few minutes while walking down to breakfast. After breakfast I headed up to the common room to get my school bag. When I reached the room I remembered the letter that I had recieved from the flea- bitten owl that morning. I quickly grabbed the letter off of the dresser and grabbed my school bag. On the way back to the common room, I opened the letter.  
  
_Miss Wright,  
  
Please come to my office after class.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
_I folded the letter and stuffed it in my bag. I walked to the statue of the eagle and said the password. It curved up and I walked up to the double doors. KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
"Come in!"  
  
I opened the doors and walked in.  
  
"Morning Prophesser Dumbledore." I said closing the doors behind me."You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Ahh yes, yes I did,"he said, searching his robe pockets before pulling out a piece of paper."Here you go."  
  
"What is it sir?"  
  
"It's your class schedule for the year."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Now, off you go."  
  
I waved him a thank you as I hurried out the double doors and off down the corridor to my first class. When I slowed down, I was breathing extremily fast. As I caught control of myself, I lokked at my schedule for my first class. I couldn't believe my eyes. 


	5. Weasels and Ferrets

**Weasels and Ferrets**  
  
"POTIONS!"  
  
My first class of today was potions! Oh this couldn't get any worse. I stared at my schedule as I continued walking. I am good with making potions, but they always explode or something...oh this is going to be embarrassing! I better head there now. But where is potions? This is all to confusing for me. What am I supposed to do? I thought about this while heading in the direction of the great hall. Surely someone has to be there... class doesn't start for another...um, five minutes. I hurried my steps. When I reached the great hall I noticed a black haired man talking to professor McGonagall. I walked over to them.  
  
"Excuse me, sorry to interrupted but, do you know where the potions class is held?"  
  
The dark haired man looked at me before speaking.  
  
"Dungeons." he said with no detail. "Why?"  
  
"Well my first class is potions, It should be my easiest class since I have been able to make potions since I was about seven."  
  
"Well, I very much doubt it would be your easiest class miss Wright,." said McGonagall "But it should be interesting for you." and with that she bid us good day and headed off, leaving me and the dark haired man alone in the corridor.  
  
"Excuse me sir," I said finally breaking the silence. "But who are you?"  
  
"I'm professor Snape." he replied grimly. "I will be your potions teacher."  
  
"Oh, well I am very honored to meet you sir."  
  
"Well why don't you hurry to class, you don't want me to deduct house points now do you?!"  
  
"Yes sir!" and with that I scurried down the long corridors to where the dungeons where. I meet up with Harry down the fourth corridor I had turned, just before the entrance to the dungeons. I was out of breath when I meet up with him.  
  
"Harry...wait up!" I yelled after him, waving furiously to get his attention.  
  
"Hey Nicole," he waved back. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh... Dumbledore sent me a letter saying he wanted me to meet him in his office, and then he gave me my class schedule, and then I read it and it said potions, which I had no idea where it was so I headed back to the great hall and ran into McGonagall and Professor Snape, he told me where potions was and told me to go to class... and now here I am."  
  
"Well at least your not late on your first day, huh?" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well lets go." I laughed with him as we headed down the corridor to potions. When we got there Harry headed over to a table with Hermione and Ron, but I just stood there and and gazed around the room. It was amazing to a point anyway. When my gazed searched around the room it came across the table with the trio sitting patiently at it. They looked at me. Harry motioned me to a seat between him and Ron. I quickly hurried over to it and sat down. Just in time too. Snape walked in about ten seconds after I took my seat.  
  
"Today you will be learning how to make a binding potion, which allows and sort of power to be disabled, the directions are on the board." he explained. "Any questions?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, miss Granger?"  
  
"Well, a power binding potion is not that easy to make professor...it takes allot of time and alot of complicated ingredients."  
  
"No it doesn't," I said before she could continue. "The potion is quit simple really, you just need to know how to do it. If your carful, the potion should come out perfectly."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Wright," said Snape when I had finished."Five points to Gryffindor for Miss Wrights brilliance and ability to not repeat the whole section of a chapter."  
  
He looked at Hermione "Right Miss Granger?!"  
  
"Uh... buuu... umm.. I.. umm..." was all she said.  
  
"You will have partners."he said ignoring Hermione's babbling. He assigned everyone a partner." Harry/Blaze, Ron/Goyle, Hermione/Millicent, Nicole/Draco,..." Ugh! Malfoy and me! With out any further ado, I got up and headed over to a seat next to Malfoy. I sat down and didn't complain. Snape looked at me as I walked over to him and gave me a surprised look. He seemed surprised that I didn't complain about the arrangement between Malfoy and I. He actually seemed,...Impressed. It was shocking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, that Snape gave house points instead of taking them.  
  
"Now," he continued. "You may begin."  
  
"Well I suppose we should get started." I said, getting up.  
  
"And where are you going then?!" he retorted. "We need to look at the list of ingredients and read the directions."  
  
"Well you might, but I already know how too." I said, making my way up to the table Snape set up, with all the ingredients on it. I grabbed the ingredients we needed and brought them back to the table. I poured the right amount of each ingredient into a cup and dumped it carfuly into the cauldron. When I finished it I went up to professor Snape.  
  
"Excuse me sir," I started. "What shall I try the potion on?"  
  
"Are you done already?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Why your faster than Miss Granger."  
  
"Well thank you sir, but again what do we try the potion on?"  
  
"A figulisius, a magical plant that has a deadly sting and you must bind its power." he explained.  
  
"Thank you sir," I said.  
  
"They are in the back."  
  
I nodded, and hurried to the back. I grabbed a pair of gloves and picked one out of one of the many large jars. I grabbed it and hurried back to the table. But before Draco could speak, I filled a vile with the potion and sorta tossed it at the figulisius. It immediately turned green and tried to through its stunspore, but couldn't. I did it!  
  
"Very good!" Snape said as his usual sneer turned into a slight grin.  
  
"Thank you sir, I do my best..."Draco began.  
  
"Not you Mr. Malfoy!" he interrupted. "I am talking to Miss Wright,...20 points to Gryffindor!"  
  
"WHAT!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Oh stop your whining Mr. Malfoy! 2 points from Slytherin!"  
  
After Class I was followed by the devil himself.  
  
"YOU no good mudblood WENCH!" Draco yelled.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!"I yelled back at him. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM MORE PUREBLOODED THAN YOU!"  
  
"OH REALY!"  
  
"YEAH REALY DO YOU WANT ME TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!"  
  
"NO!" he yelled back. "YOUR A...A... SHOW OFF!  
  
"No I am not!" I retorted. "I am just really into potion making and I happen to be good at it!"  
  
"OH YEAH RIGHT! YOU ARE A STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING.... WENCH..."  
  
"WILL YOU STOP!" we stopped and turned around. We faced a very angry Snape, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Draco. "YOU my office...NOW!" I watched as Draco walked sulkily after Snape. I didn't look back. I made my way to my next class, which was...I looked at my schedule again,...Herbology. Draco wasn't in my Herbology class, but he was in my Transfiguration and Care of magical Creatures classes. Ugh! During class he gave me dirty looks,...AND he muttered spells that would make me mess up! I was sick of it. I went to lunch and didn't talk much. I just smiled and nodded occasionally.  
  
That Afternoon...  
  
I sat on the couch in the common room.. I didn't do anything else, just sat. It was as if nothing else mattered. I didn't speak, I didn't move,...I didn't even think. I hadn't even eaten dinner, I just sat there, lifeless. Until I heard it,...the portrait door swung open. I didn't look up.  
  
Hermione rushed in. "Oh my god, Nicole!" she cried. "You have to come quick!"  
  
With out further ado, I followed her out out of the common room. I followed Hemione down several corridors, almost running into the walls as we went, until she finally stopped. There the were,...the two boys flaring at each other. Then it happened.  
  
"You and that...wench, beter stay away from my kind Weasel!"  
  
"Don't you ever call her that again Malfoy...stupid Ferret!  
  
"OH? And what are you gunna do about it?...You worthless piece of trash!"  
  
I ran over to them and stepped in front of Ron.  
  
"DON"T YOU EVER SPEAK TO HIM THAT WAY AGAIN!" and that's when it happened...my hand swished forward, making Malfoy fly right into the stone cold wall.  
  
"You BITCH!" He yelled as he got up."Rictusemp..."  
  
"AVI LE DI OGRE BUNEC!"  
  
Malfoy stopped and fell to the ground. He started to make into a shape of a...Ferret! This only lasted for about a few seconds as to the fact that, I made the spell up in a different language. When he returned to his normal form he attaked me. He jumped out and damn right attacked me! He pushed me to the ground and held my sholders forcfully, keeping me from moving.  
  
"How did you do that with out your wand?!" he demanded. "HOW!"  
  
"I'm not sure," I said a bit above a whisper. "I just say, and it... just happens."  
  
He let go of me, first pulling me up a bit then shoving me hard into the ground. I just lay there, silence over came me. Once again, I didn't move, I didn't speak,...I didn't think. I just laid there. I hadn't even noticed the fact that Ron was yelling charms and spells at Draco, as Draco too, did the same. They were turning each other into a weasel and a ferret and such. I couldn't bear it. I finally got up and walked over to Hermione, who was crying endlessly. I watched in horror as Draco turned toward me and muttered something. Suddenly a blast of light came straight at me and the next thing I knew, Ron was on top of me. He had blocked the attack. I carefully pulled myself up against the stone wall. I then turned to the unconscious redhead lying next to me.  
  
"Ron," I nudged him gently as a tear found its way down my cheek. "Ron wake up...please wake up."  
  
He didn't move.  
  
"HERMIONE GET HELP!"  
  
With that, the young brunette ran to the hospital wing, as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
"I am here Ron, I am here." I whispered, rocking him slowly in my arms. "I am here."  
  
Hermione came back 10 minutes later with madam Polmfrey, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. They carefully levitated him to the hospital wing, where he was treated and taken care of. I suspected Dumbledore didn't bother to ask me any questions, because it didn't seem to be the right time to. I stayed in the hospital wing all night, never letting Ron out of my sight. 


	6. Guilt and A Surprise

** Guilt and a Surprise**  
  
I sat in a large chair next to Ron's hospital bed; my knees curled up to my chest. My face buried in my crossed arms. It was my entire fault; I shouldn't have gotten in the way. I shouldn't have started that rally with Draco earlier in the dungeon. I should have just let him do the stupid potion himself and maybe, just maybe...everything would have been all right. I once again looked at Ron lying there unconscious on the bed oh please let him be OK. I started to cry, I felt like everything was my fault. I shouldn't have came through that barrier; I shouldn't have done any of it!  
  
"It's all my fault...it's all my fault...If I hadn't gotten in that fight with Draco, everything would be OK..." I told my self, my voice trailing off as I started to cry once again. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up with my tear-stained eyes and saw Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Wright, may I have a word with you?" he said softly, handing me a box of tissues that were lying on the table next to him. I took a couple of tissues and wiped my eyes. I then got up and faced him.  
  
"Sir, it was all my fault."  
  
"Nonsense," he said."You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"NO you don't understand," I cried."It WAS my fault, if I hadn't picked a fight with Malfoy then no one would have gotten hurt!"  
  
He led me too a small table at the opposite end of the room. Dumbledore took a seat by the window and I sat in front of him. I started to tell him what had happened the day before. I told him about potions and how we started a riot in the dungeon corridor. I even told him how during each class he would give me dirty looks and how he sometimes would cast a spell that would make me mess up. I then, whether I wanted to or not, told him about last night.  
  
"So your saying that, Mr. Malfoy, tried to hex you, and Mr. Weasley jumped in front of you?"  
  
"I don't know if he was trying to hex me, but he did mutter some thing under his breath and next thing I knew, Ron had took the hit." a tear ran down my cheek as I said this.  
  
"Well, we will have to ask the others what happened as well,"Dumbledore said, handing me another tissue."But, in the mean time you need to go to class, and don't worry about Mr. Malfoy...he has been taken care of, and is not aloud near you."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Now, off you go, I will notify you if Mr.Weasley awakens."  
  
"Thank you, sir." I said, getting up and making my way towards the door. Before I left, I took one last look at Ron and sighed.  
  
I made my way to Herbology, since I missed potions because of the accident the night before. I didn't know what to do if I had run into Malfoy again. I guess i'll just have to avoid him as best as I can. Just then I ran into someone.  
  
"Oh my...I'm so sorry Harry." I apologized, helping the young black haired boy up."Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, really Nicole, I'm fine, thanks." he said, brushing himself off with his left hand.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked, breaking the silence between us.  
  
"Um, yeah ...I guess."  
  
"Is this about what happened last night?"  
  
I just looked at the stone floor and sighed,"Am I that transparent?"  
  
"Yeah,"he laughed."Well, it was pretty obvious."  
  
"It's not funny, Harry Potter!" I said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, but it is!" he laughed back."You look so funny when you laugh, especially when you looked at Ron when he did his walrus impression."  
  
My smiled faded as I remembered the day before at lunch. Ron had stuck two carrots in his teeth and did an impression of a walrus, but when he tried to take the carrots out they got stuck. I had laughed hysterically; it was the only moment of happiness I had, had that day after what happened between Malfoy and me.  
  
Harry put his hand on my sholder."I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's OK, Harry, it's not your fault."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better...I miss him too."  
  
At this, I fell to the floor with tears. Harry sat next to me and pulled me into a hug.  
  
"It will be all right,"He said, soothingly."It will be alright."  
  
We sat there for about six minutes, when Hermione came walking down the corridor. Then she spotted us.  
  
"Oh there you two are, I have been looking everywhere for..." she stopped as she saw me sobbing into Harry's robes. He gave her an 'NOW's not a good time' look, and she nodded, she knew why I was crying,...Ron. She came up beside me and sat down, as I looked up at her. She too, pulled me into a comforting hug. She told me that it wasn't my fault, that there was nothing I could have done to stop what was to happen.  
  
"It's OK Nicole, it's OK," she said still hugging me. "It wasn't your fault,...it's OK."  
  
We never went to class. Instead, Harry and Hermione brought me back to the common room and sat with me by the fireplace. After a while I turned to them.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to be alone for a while...to sort things out, you know." I said whipping my tear stained face with the collar of my robe. They nodded and got up.  
  
"Well if you need any thing, we will be here for you," said Hermione just before they left. Harry nodded in agreement and hugged me once more. Then they left.  
  
I sat there by the fireplace and thought. I was going to get Malfoy for what he did. And he will pay!  
  
Later that day...  
  
"H...Hello."  
  
I turned to face a rather skinny boy, with brown hair. He looked a little pale, but friendly.  
  
"Hello." I said, trying to be cheerful.  
  
"I...I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Oh, Hello Neville."  
  
"I was asked to give you this," he said, pulling a letter from his robe pocket and handing it to me.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He smiled and left out through the portrait hole. I took the letter I was holding and sat back down on the couch. I looked at it a few seconds before opening it.  
  
Miss Wright,  
  
There is something I need to tell you. Don't worry, Mr. Weasley is fine. Please meet me in my office now.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
I wonder what is so important?  
  
I wiped my eyes again with the collar of my robes and headed out through the portrait hole. I headed down the many corridors, passing many of the students from Slytherin house. Some stared at me when I passed by, some just ignored me. I started to walk faster. When I finally got to the statue of the eagle, I said the password and stood on the first step, so I would get there faster. When I reached the top I took a deep breath and opened one of the double doors.  
  
"Ah, Miss Wright," Dumbledore greeted me, as I walked in. "Welcome."  
  
I stood there looking at the two chairs by the left wall of his office.  
  
"Please sit down." He nodded his head towards a chair on the opposite side of the other two. I made my way across the room and took a seat. I looked at the two chairs and noticed two people sitting in them. I got up and walked closer, when I finally saw them, I almost screamed.  
  
"Miss Wright," Dumbledore said, stopping me in my tracks. I looked at him only for a brief second before I turned back.  
  
"No,...this ...you... you can't be here," I said above whisper.  
  
"Oh, hunny."  
  
I felt myself being pulled into a tight hug and sighed with happiness.  
  
"Oh Mom."  
  
I hugged her back and sighed. "Why?"  
  
She pulled away. "Why what?"  
  
"Why did you leave me?"  
  
She sighed and hugged me again. "I didn't want to dear,...it's just that, your father had an interview for a job and well we couldn't tell you until it was settled."  
  
"What job Daddy?" I asked turning to my father in the chair next to mom's.  
  
"The job of being Hogwarts DADA teacher." he answered.  
  
"You mean...you're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
He nodded and pulled me into a hug like mom had, and I gladly hugged him back. "Oh this is so wonderful!"  
  
"Ehem," Dumbledore coughed, getting our attention. "Now, Miss Wright, will you please go to the hospital wing,...madam Polmfrey has asked that you come as soon as your visit here was done."  
  
"Thank you sir." I said, giving mom and dad one more hug before heading out down the bronze steps and off down the corridor to the hospital wing.  
  
When I reached it I knocked gently.  
  
"Oh, Miss Wright, please come in." said Madam Polmfrey as she opened the door. Pointing behind her, she added. "Mr. Weasley would like to see you."  
  
I glanced behind her and saw Ron lying on the hospital bed reading some sort of weird magazine. It seemed to be,...moving! I walked over to him and sat down. He glanced at me and a smile grew on his pale face.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey Ron,...how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine now, a little back pain, but other wise i'm just fine."  
  
"I'm sorry about that." I whispered a tear of guilt slipped down my cheek.  
  
He then carefully slipped off his bed and lost his balance. He fell to the floor.  
  
"RON!"  
  
Madam Polmfrey ran out of her little office and scurried over to where I was. I sat on the floor holding Ron in my lap.  
  
"We need to stop meeting like this." he laughed.  
  
"Oh Ron,...stop, its not funny." I said, trying to hold my laughter in.  
  
"Oh Mr. Weasley, why do you always get yourself hurt when you just start to get better!" madam Polmfrey said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
I laughed and helped her put Ron back on the bed.  
  
"Well," I started, after I had calmed myself. "I had best be going now."  
  
"Ok, and oh...tell Harry and Hermione I said hi."  
  
"I will, oh and Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks,...for saving my life, even though it was my fault."  
  
"Your welcome, and it wasn't your fault."  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
"Oh Ron...you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for."  
  
And with that I gave him a kiss on the forehead and bid him good night. Then I headed out down the corridor, back to the dormitory. 


	7. Pain In The Appendix

Pain in the Appendix  
  
I walked into the common, with my white tanktop and plaided pajama bottoms. My hair was up in a messy bun and it was 2:37 in the morning. I plopped down on the couch. I sat there staring into the endless flames of the Gryffindor common room fire. I couldn't sleep and I couldn't think straight. I felt numb, my head ached, and my stomach hurt. I felt my stomach churn and I got up carefully, and ran up the chairs to the bathroom. I sat there over the toilet for about 5 minutes vomiting. When I felt a bit better, I got up and made my way down to the hospital wing. My bare feet making their way with ever step, over the cold stone floor. I passed through the icy shadows, with a feeling that I was being watched. I stopped near a high barrier, and looked behind me. Nothing was there. I shook it off and kept walking. When I reached the fourth floor, I stopped. I felt weird, like something was burning through my body. I tried to keep my balance, but fell. I tried to get up, but a shooting pain ran through me, like knives to a wall.  
  
"AHH!" I yelled grimacing in pain. I slowly sat myself up against the wall, but the pain just got worse. "AHHHH!!!"  
  
............................................................................ ....................................  
  
In the Gryffindor tower, Harry woke with a flash. NICOLE! Harry got out of his warm bed and ran down the maroon carpeted steps, to the common room. He noticed that know one was there.  
  
"AHH!!!"  
  
There it was again! Harry ran out of the portrait hole and down through many corridors. When he reached the anonymous sets of stairs, he stopped. Should he go up, or should he go down? He took a guess and ran up a pair of stairs leading to the fourth floor. He ran down many more corridors before he saw her. Nicole, slightly lying against the wall. Harry ran over to where she sat and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Nicole," he said, panic in his voice. "Nicole, what's wrong?"  
  
............................................................................ ....................................  
  
"Harry...it hurts so much!" I yelled, another set of pain rushing through me.  
  
"I need to get you to the hospital wing!" He told me as he carefully slid his right arm around my waist, and the other under my legs. "Hold on."  
  
He carefully lifted me up to his chest and made his way as fast as he could down the corridor to the hospital wing.  
  
"Madam Polmfrey!" Harry yelled, still holding me in his arms. "Madam POLMFREY!  
  
Madam Polmfrey ran out of her office at the sound of Harry's, extremely loud voice.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what is your prob..." she started, then she noticed me in Harry's arms. "Mr. Potter, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know," he told her. "I was sleeping and, I heard her scream,...I followed the sound and found her on the fourth floor,...she was screaming in pain."  
  
"Well, lets get her to a bed." She said, motioning Harry over to a hospital bed near the northside wall. "Now lie her down gently."  
  
"AHH!" I yelled, as Harry slide his arm out from under my waist. He had hit the spot that was hurting the most. "HARRY!"  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Miss Wright, "began madam Polmfrey. "What hurts, and where?"  
  
I gasped in pain as I pointed to my side. It hurt so much.  
  
"Mr. Potter please go get me a wet towel and some fanigraie ointment."  
  
Harry did as he was told, and on his way back, he noticed Ron lying on his bed. He walked over to him.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron opened his eyes slowly and blinked.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Mr. Potter!" screamed madam Polmfrey. "Mr. Potter I need you over here now!"  
  
"Sorry Ron I need to go."  
  
Harry scurried over to Madam Polmfrey and handed her the wet towel and Fanigraie ointment. She pulled my shirt up off my side and took the ointment. She spread it all over my stomach area and my left side. She then took the towel and rubbed it in a circular motion all around the area treated with the fanigraie ointment. I screamed in pain. Harry looked at me  
  
"What's wrong with her madam Polmfrey?"  
  
"She's going into shock, Mr. Potter."  
  
"But she will be OK,... right?!"  
  
"I don't know, Mr. Potter,... I don't know!"  
  
Ron jumped up and yelped at his own pain.  
  
"Oww,.. Stupid back." he whispered to himself.  
  
He then looked around the room, for all the commotion.  
  
"Harry," he started. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nicole, she,...I,...I don't really know exactly."  
  
"Nicole? Is she all right?"  
  
"I don't know, she is in allot of pain right now."  
  
"Well if you hear anything new, let me know immediately, OK."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Mr. Potter," said madam Polmfrey. "You may go back to bed now."  
  
"Can I stay here?"  
  
"If you want I suppose,...but don't get in the way!"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Madam Polmfrey gave me a shot of somekind, and I felt weird,...I slowly drifted into a deep sleep, and nothing seemed to be able to wake me.  
  
............................................................................ ....................................  
  
Harry woke up early that morning and realized where he was. He remembered what had happened the night before. Harry looked at the bed in front of him and worry once again, slipped across his face. He got up, looked at me, and quickly strode over to madam Polmfrey's office.  
  
"Madam Polmfrey?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter."  
  
"Did you find out anything?"  
  
"About what Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"Appendix."  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"It was her appendix Mr. Potter."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry thanked her and walked out of madam Polmfrey's office. He walked over to my bed and sat back down in the chair next to it. He soon fell back to sleep.  
  
............................................................................ ....................................  
  
I woke to the sound of breathing in my ear. I opened my eyes and saw Harry sleeping peacefully. He must have slept in that chair all night long.  
  
"Harry." I whispered, giving him a slight nudge in the shoulder.  
  
Harry stirred. He opened his eyes slowly and yawned. Then he noticed me.  
  
"Morning Nicole," he yawned. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better," I smiled. "Thank you lots Harry."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
I examined the room and saw Ron sleeping silently on his bed. He was facing towards us. I smiled at this and then Harry noticed, and looked at him too.  
  
"You'd think he'd snore." he laughed.  
  
I just looked at Harry, giving him the blank stare. He looked back and tried to mock my vacant expression.  
  
"You're not funny."  
  
"You're not funny." he mocked.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Stop."  
  
" I love you."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"HA!" I laughed aloud. Besides, I was only joking. "Gotcha ya!"  
  
"Oh whatever!" he laughed. "I will get you back."  
  
On the other side of the room, Ron had just woken up. He looked around and noticed Harry and I laughing. He smiled. He carefully sat himself up, trying not to draw any attention to himself in the matter.  
  
I turned towards Ron and notice he was awake. I smiled brightly at him. He returned the smile. I turned to Harry and told him we were being watched. He turned around and noticed Ron staring and smiling happily at them. He smiled then looked at me. Harry moved toward my left ear.  
  
"I know something you don't know."  
  
"How could you possibly know something I don't know already." I laughed, trying to sound like Hermione.  
  
Harry laughed at the sudden tone of my voice.  
  
"You sound like Hermione."  
  
"I know." I laughed.  
  
"What are you two laughing about."  
  
Harry and I looked up.  
  
"Oh nothing much." I said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Ron...we are sure." said Harry.  
  
"Okay." said Ron, yawning.  
  
"I didn't hear him wake up." whispered Harry. "Did you?"  
  
"No, I didn't." I whispered back.  
  
Ron got up and walked over to us. He took a seat opposite of Harry and looked at me.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Much better, thanks to Harry." I said, smiling at Harry." If he hadn't found me, I don't know what would have happened to me."  
  
"Well I heard you screaming and I ran to find you,...you did wake me up." He said, sarcastically.  
  
I laughed and noticed Ron rolling his eyes. I ignored it.  
  
"So, what was it that caused you so much pain?" Ron asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Appendix." said Madam Polmfrey, as she walked out of her office.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked in confusion.  
  
"It was her appendix Mr. Weasley." she said, a look of annoyance on her face.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well how did you, make the pain stop?"  
  
"I removed it using the wizarding antidote."  
  
She then noticed the confused looks on our faces.  
  
"The ointment Mr. Potter fetched me yesterday...that was the antidote."  
  
"Oh...right." we all said, trying not to sound stupid. We all looked at each other and tried desperately not to laugh.  
  
We talked all afternoon and had, breakfast and lunch in the hospital wing. We had fun talking about everything and nothing. Harry even explained to me all about Quidditch. Ron also taught me how to play wizards chess, which was allot funner than regular old chess. 


	8. Dreamed Awakening

**Author Note: **I want to say that i am really sorry i havnt updated in like 3 months.. school is hecktic.. thanks to....  
**Kole17**: OMG Kole Thank you so much for reviewing you are the best. I cant believe you cant figure out the pairings lol well it is still hard for me also lol! ttys.  
**ScaredtoSleep**: Katie your story is so cool! I loved it! and thanks for reviewing!**  
Lena-Lance: **Thanx Lena your stories rock.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

** Dreamed Awakening**

That night....

I was sitting with Hermione and Ron in the Hospital Wing talking about what we missed in our classes. Harry, Ron and I spent all day talking, playing chess and eating. It was one of the best days of my life.

"Ok you guys missed alot of homework and tests, so I thought we could study for the missed tests you need to take."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, do you really think I'm going to listen to this babbling?"

"You know Ron, if you don't do this its not my fault, its your grade not mine."

"Fine then, I'll just copy of you."

"YOU will NOT!" she said fairly loud, crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides, just like all other years, our quills will be equipt with an Anti-Cheating spell. So you can't cheat anyway."

"You allways have to be a baslisc stricken person don't you. I mean I understand 'Mione that you don't want me to cheat off you but I prefered you better in Second year when you where petrified."

"Gee thanks Ron I will make a note of that." she said sarcasticly. " Know about your studying for this exame..."

I Looked at them curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, well we were talking about what you guys missed in class and studying for your exame..." Hermione started.

"No, I mean what ARE you talking about? I don't understand a word you guys are saying."

"About what?" Hermione looked shocked.

Ron knew what I ment. " 'Mione, are forgeting something?"

"Hermione, I don't know what this Anti thing is and I have know Idea what the hell a basalisci thingy is either and all else your talking about is confusing me beyond belief."

"Oh, haha, sorry Nicole."

"It's ok."

"Well in our second year here...." Ron and Hermione explained to everything to me(that I wanted to know). After words Hermione left. After a while of loking at a book Hermione gave him, and muttering under his breath about studying and tests, Ron got up to leave.

"Wait, Ron."

Ron turned to me with his usual lopsided smile.

"Ron, I wanted to thank you again. For saving my life.And for being such a good friend." I said, my voice soft. " I still think it was my fault. If I hadn't of done anything to Malfoy then....you would'v never gotten hurt." My voice a little lower. Ron walked over and Sat on the side of my bed. I turned my head to him and he smiled.

"It..was never your fault Nicole. I mean, you stood up for me. For someone so knew to this school and this ...world, you seemed to know exactly what to do."

A smile suprisingly creept onto my face. I foreced myself to move forward and...I huged him tight. Ron.. a little suprised, hugged me back.

I whispered softly. "Thank you so much Ron."

"No, nicole..." he slowly brought me to meet him face to face, "Thank you."

He then pulled me into a hug again. We stayed like that for a while before We heard footsteps. I parted from Rons arms and Looked around to see who it was. Nobody was there. Ron looked around as well. There was still no one there. The footsteps were getting closer. Then all of a sudden Harry appeared out of absolutly thin air. I fell back in shock but not before feeling rons hands grab onto mine, pulling me back up. I settled my self in a position so that I wouldn't fall of the bed. Harry started laughing.

"Oh, so sorry Nicole I totally forgot you don't know about my invisability cloak." He said as he set down a silvery cloak on the bed next to mine.

"A what?"

"Its a cloak of invisibility. It allows any one under it to become invisible." said Ron. I nodded my head in understandment even tho I had not a single clue what he was talking about. Harry sat on the bed next to mine.

"So Nicole how you feelin'?"

"I'm feeling alot better. thank you again Harry." I gave him a big smile, I turned to Ron who was rolling his eyes.

Ron got up. "Well I will leave you to alone then."

"What does that mean Ron?" Harry asked smiling. He seemed to know something about Ron that I had not understand.

"Nothing." He said as he headed for the door. I looked at him and then hopped off my bed trying to keep my self steady by holding on to my bed but lost balance and tumbled to the floor.

Harry jumped down. "Nicole! Oh my god are you ok?"

Ron heard Harry's loud voice and ran back to find me on the floor between my bed and the next one. He quickly, before Harry could do it, helped me up. He let me rest against his chest. I could feel my knees starting to give out again and quickly grabbed onto his arms. He pulled me up again and Harry sat back on the other bed.

Ron softly spoke. "Are you ok now?" I nodded m head. He was about to help me back on the bed when I gabbed hold of him again and hugged him. He was extremily suprised but returned the hug. Harry was smiling. I could tell as I looked at him. Ron then picked me up and set me on the bed.

"Good night."

I smiled and pulled Ron to me. I kissed him on the cheek. "Good night." He looked suprised at me but smiled. Then he and Harry left after Harry hugged me and said good night. I lied back in my bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

I

heard a sound. like breathing. It was to dark to see anything but I could just barely make out a figure on the bed across the room from mine. I sat up trying to make out who it was or what is was. The figure hopped off the bed. It made its way towards me. There was a faint light comeing through the windows from the moon. I saw a flash of Black hair, and I knew who it was. Harry. He stopped as he reached the end of my bed, then he slowly walked over to the side my side. I could see his face. He touched my face and I froze. He lightly moved a strand of hair outta the way of my eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked with a serious tone.

"I'm Nicole Wright." I said simply.

He gave a quick laugh. I knew what he ment. Even I wanted to know.

"To tell you the truth," I gave a sigh. "I don't even know."

He took my hand and I looked up at him. He pulled me up and my knees gave out again. He caught me and held on. I looked at him curiously.

"What are you playing at?"

He laughed. "I have know idea." He picked me up in his arms and brought me to the window. I looked out the window and smiled. It was beautiful. He noticed me smiling and smiled as well.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, its amazing."

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean 'Why wont I leave you alone?"

"You won't leave my thoughts."

I looked at him curiouly. He smiled and set me down. I immediatly lost balance and he grabed my arm, pulling me back up to him. He looked down at me. I felt his stare and looked up at him. He moved down closer to my face. I couldn't believe what he was going to do. I sure hope he doesnt... I can't.. this is not right ..I.......Harry moved his lips to mine and softly kissed me. I slide out of his arms and fell to the ground. He missed my arm as he tried to catch me. I was trying to pull my self up by grabbing onto the bed. Harry grabbed me and pulled me up. I smiled at him.

"Thank you."

He smiled back." Your welcome."

"I'm not stable enough to stand on my own yet, so my body gives out on me."

"Well then I will have to hold you tighter." He slide his hands around my waist. I grimiced.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea its just that you hit the spot that hurts." He moved his hand up a little away from the spot and leaned down. I didn't know what to do. Besides I would fall again and I wouldn't be able to get up. So to through him off guard I leaned up and kissed him. He was so shocked he almost let go but I grabbed on to his robes and he held on tighter. I didn't want to fall, that was for damn sure. He looked down at me curiously. I blushed. He saw me blush and gave a lopsided grin that looked awfully familiar. I was still holding on to his robes so I pulled on them to bring me up to his level. He was still grinning. I put one hand on his head and pushed my lips onto his. He was still suprised but I held onto him so he didn't bother to move.He backed up toward the window. He stopped kissing me and I looked at him. He was in the corner against the wall. I looked at his hair and saw a tint of red. I then knew exactly who he was. He felt me staring at his hair and looked at the mirror on the bed side table of one of the beds as I sat on a bed. He looked panicy.

"I have to go."

"Wait."

He stopped, "I really have to go."

I gave all my strength and stood up. It was hard but I walked over to him. He looked in the mirror again and he was trying not to look obvious. He was trying to be Harry. But I knew who it really was as I saw his hair start to turn red and fluffy looking. I looked at his hair curiously. He quickly looked into the mirror again and his eyes widdened. He tried to run, but I caught his arm and pulled him back. I started to see him shrink down about an inch to his normal size. I stared as he turned back into himself. I looked at him and he looked as if he had hurt someone. He turned away and made his way to the door. I took one step forward and fell to the ground.

"Oww. Stupid legs." I tried to pull myself back up with the bed but I had know such luck. Next thing I know I'm on my feet again. I looked at the hand around my waist and took it. I Looked at it and knew it was his hand. I carfully turned around. It was him. The red-headed boy that saved my life. He looked away. I put my hand on his face and he snapped his head to face mine.

"You are full of mysteries Ronald Weasly."

"I..I..I didn't think that..I thought that maybe.." he stutered trying to find the right words to say.

"You thought what? That I liked Harry? Do you know how weird it felt to think Harry was kissing me?"

"But you.."

"I was trying to catch 'Harry' of guard so I could tell 'him' to stop, but then I noticed that lopsided grin of yours and the tint of red in that black hair, and I knew who you were."

"So you, knew that it was me, like the whole rest of the time?"

"Yea I did."

Ron sighed."So I guess you kinda think i'm a freek to of done this just to be with you right?"

"No,..Ron..I...I don't. I actually think it was kinda...sweet."

I blushed and He smiled at me. "Really?"

"Yeah. I do." I looked up at him and grabbed onto his robes. He put his arms securly around my waist to hold me up. I put my hand behind his head and pressed my lips againts his. He responded. After a few seconds I pulled away, and he followed suite.

"Did I do something wrong?"

I smiled "Not at all."

"Its late."

I sighed as I looked at the clock, it read 1:27.

Ron looked at me."Whats wrong?"

I sighed deeply again. "I hate time. It ruins everything."

He turned serious."It doesn't have to."

I looked at him and he brushed his lips against mine. To his pleasure I responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kept his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"That is so wrong."

Ron looked up and groaned. I took a look at the person and it was none other than Malfoy. "Seriously girl don't you think you can do better Weasel here?"

"Bugger off Malfoy."

Malfoy strode over to Ron and punched him. Ron flew across the floor and smacked into one of the beds. I collapsed and fell into Malfoys arms. He smirked and pulled me over to my bed. He set me down. Who the hell does he think he is?

"I don't get it. Why are you so diffrent. Why do you have a power no one else has with out a wand?"

I looked away. he laughed. "I see."

"Well then how about another question."

I said nothing.

"Is he a good kisser?"

I snapped my head back to look at him. He smirked.

"That is none of your buisness Draco Malfoy."

"I bet i'm better."

My eyes widened and full of shock. I carfully hopped of the other side of the bed. Malfoy went around the other side and slowly walked towards me. I backed up as far as I could till I backed right up tothe wall. Oh god i'm trapt. Malfoy stepped right up to me and pinned my sholders to the wall. He pressed up against me so that I couldn't move. Oh my god what do I do?!! He smirked as he took my face in his hands and brushed his lips to mine. Then he moved his hands back onto my sholders as he kept me against the wall. His touch was gentle and soft. I pulled my left arm outta his grip and put it around his neck before he could pin it back to the wall. He let go of my other arm when he felt the one around his neck. I put my other arm around his neck as well. He started to move his tongue in my mouth while he kissed me. OH MY FREEKING GOD THIS IS SO WRONG!!! Ron where are you?! He then moved his hands to my side. I pushed a hard as I could and he stumbled backwards onto the floor. I saw Ron looking at Malfoy and then at me, there was anger filling his eyes. He watched Malfoy kissing me the whole time. He was to shocked to move. I fell to my knees and Malfoy got up.

"I told you I was better than Weasley, that poor little, second hand, idiot.." oh my god he is so full of himself. I forced myself up onto my feet. I walked up to him and punched him as hard as I could. Letting him fly into the wall. I walked over to him.

"DON'T you EVER talk about him that way. He is sweet, kind, and his heart is richer than you will ever be able to be." Malfoy just looked at me with a cold glare. I had been up to long and my body couldn't stay up any longer. I began to fall when I felt arms wrap tightly around me. I slowly turned around to see Ron smiling happily at me.

"Did you hear any of that?"

He nodded. "Every last word."

I blushed slightly.

"Did you mean what you said about me?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did."

He smiled and leaned down, brushing his lips against mine. He picked me up and brought me over to my bed. He set me down carfuly and smiled.

BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP.... I jumped. What the hell? Stupid watch. I looked at my watch. 11:45pm . It was just a dream. I sighed heavily. What is wrong with me! I looked around the room. I was still in the hospital wing. I sighed again and ploped back down on my bed. I lay there till I finally fell asleep again.


	9. Unaudibilities and The Letter from Who?

**Special thanks to Kole17 for you great support and lack of memory lol And to Spicysugar!! The support from you too helped highly!! THANKS GUYS!!

* * *

****Unaudibilities and the Letter from who?**

That morning...

Madame Polmfrey released me from the hospital the next morning. "You are free to go Miss Wright."

"Thank you Madame Polmfrey." I waved to her as I left through the door.

I walked down the corridor to the Grand Staircase. I had to wait a few times for the staircase to move again so I could go up a floor. I was in a rush because I hadn't seen Speckles for a week. I walked faster up to Gryffindor tower. It was located on the seventh floor, geezers what a long walk. I reached the seventh floor corridor and walked on through to the Fat lady's corridor.

"Password?

"Snuffleberry."

"Sorry my dear, that is not the password."

"What...oh can this get any worse?"

"It could."

I turned around to face Harry.

"Gee your a big help."

He laughed and walked up to the Fatlady's portrait on the wall.

"Password?"

"Dazzlmint."

"Please, come in."

I followed Harry through to the Gryffindor's common room.

"You change the password?"

"No."

"Then who does?" I asked.

"No one knows, meet you back down here in 5 minutes for breakfast okay." Then he trotted up to his dormitory.

I looked around, glad to be back in Gryffindor tower. Then I too made my way up to the dormitories. I carfully and quietly opened the door leading into my dorm. I walked in and closed the door softly. Hermione was still asleep and so was Lavender. I got changed quickly and brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I put on a light amount of make up, and headed out the door closeing it quietly. I troted down to the common room, no one there yet. I walked over and sat on the couch in front of the fire. Something was odd about that dream I had, oh yeah I KISSED RON AND MALFOY! ehh..malfoy...BLEH!!

Awaiting the slow Harry Potter, I started to weeken up again. My body felt heavy and unbalanced. I tryed to get up and make my way to the stairs but I found myself in the middle ofthe room standing straight up watching the portrait as it came open and I saw Ron. His figure started to blurr, then I heard Harry's faint voice as he ran up to stop my fall. Just before I blacked out I heard Ron scream, but I don't know what he said.

"NICOLE!"

My eyes fluttered open. Harry was kneeling next to my dormitory bed.

"Are you alright!"

"I'm fine." I said the words but did not hear them.

"What?"

"I'M FINE!" I tryed to scream as loud as I could but nothing came out of my mouth, not a sound, or a tiny squeak. I started to cry. What was I going to do? I was useless with out my voice. I franticlty searched for a pencil and paper.

"Why can't I speak?" I wrote down as neatly as I could. Harry said he would come back later after he talked to Dumbldore. I nodded.

I turned on my cd player(yes it worked in here for once in hogwarts). I put in my Avril Lavigne cd. It played song number one which I liked and knew by heart.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel Baby_

_right now I feel invisable to you _

_like i'm not real_

_didn't you feel me lock my arms around you, _

_why'd you turn away_

_heres what I have to say_

_Oh I was left to cry here_

_waiting out side there _

_running from the austere _

_that when I decided _

_why should I care _

_you wernt there when I was scared _

_I was so alone_

_You(you) you need to listen(listen) _

_I'm starting to trip _

_i'm losing my grip _

_and i'm in this thing alone(yeah yeah yeah)......_

Ron came up to the dorm door and knocked. No one answered. He opened the door and saw me danceing with my electric guitar(I was acctually playing it). I was mouth singing. and my music was on loud. He was going to leave but the door locked behind him and he couldn't open it. He sat down on Hermione's bed which was across from mine. The song ended and another one came on.

_I'm tuggin at my hair, i'm pullin at my clothes _

_I try to keep my cool, I know it shows_

_I'm starin at my feet, my cheeks are turnin red_

_i'm searchin for the words inside my head_

_cuz i'm feelin nervous tryin to be so perfect, _

_cuz i know your worth it, your worth it yeah_

_if i can say what i wanna say_

_i say i wanna blow you away _

_be with you every night _

_am i squeazin you tight_

_if i see what i wanna see_

_i wanna see you go down _

_i mean, marry me today _

_i guess im pushin my life away _

_well these things i'll never say_

_It dont do me any good _

_its just a waist of time _

_what use is it to you whats on my mind _

_if it aint comein out _

_we arnt goin anywhere _

_so why cant i just tell you that i care_

_cuz i'm feelin nervous tryin to be so perfect, _

_cuz i know your worth it, your worth it yeah_

_if i can say what i wanna say_

_i say i wanna blow you away _

_be with you every night _

_am i squeazin you tight_

_if i say what i wanna say _

_i wanna see you go down _

_i mean, marry me today _

_i guess im pushin my life away _

_these things i'll never say_

_Whats wrong with my song_

_these words keep slippin away_

_i studder, i stumble _

_like i've got nothing to say_

_cuz i'm feelin nervous tryin to be so perfect, _

_cuz i know your worth it, your worth it yeah_

_if i can say what i wanna say_

_i say i wanna blow you away _

_be with you every night _

_am i squeazin you tight _

_if i say what i wanna say _

_i wanna see you go down _

_i mean, marry me today _

_i guess im pushin my life away _

_these things i'll never say_

_these things i'll never say_

Ron clapped and I turned around.

"Brilliant! how'd you learn to do that?"

"My dad."

"Your dad? was he a musician?"

"Yeah...wait you can hear me?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?"

"WAIT.. I CAN HEAR ME!"

"Um...are you feeling okay?"

"..That means maybe you can only hear me."

"What?"

I told him about earlier how I couldn't talk and Harry went to talk to dumbledore for help. We talked till dinner time which was like 5 hours.

"Oh my..look at the time."

I looked at my watch and sighed. "Time ruins every thing doesn't it."

"It doesnt have to." he smiled. "We could stay and have dinner brought up. We could play chess or maybe you can show me your CD thing."

"Sounds good to me." but just then an owl flew into my window. Geez these things are weird. "Do you guys not have a post office or a mailbox here?"

"A what?"

"You know, a mail box...a box that goes out side and the mailman puts your mail in it?"

"Uh mail man?"

Oh you have got to be kidding me. ?He doesn't know what a mail box or a mail man is? How sad.

"Maybe you should get that..."

"OH.." I went to the owl and took the letter. I opened it and this is what it said:

_Dear Nicole,_

_I am sorry for what I did and wanted to say I am sorry. Please meet me in the Library tomorrow morning. I hope you will accept my apologie._

"What does it say?"

"Here" I handed him the note.

"Who do you think it's from?"

"I dont know. You?"

"I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong."

* * *

**Sorry. I had to stop there! I am writing my next one.! be patient!**


	10. The Library Meeting

**The Library meeting**

I headed down the stairs, Ron close behind. We entered the common room. Everyone was gone.

He shrugged. "Probly all at dinner."

I nodded. "I guess so."

I looked at the note again, "The library..right?"

Ron nodded. "Yeh I think so."

"Well I better go alone."

Ron nodded. "Are you sure? I mean, you could have another fall."

I hugged him. "I will be fine, really!"

He smiled and nodded. "Okay, just be carful okay?"

"I will." And with that I ran out of the common room down the corridor and out down the grand staircase to the library. I Reached it finally, after getting lost..heheh I do that alot.

I walked in through the doors, but no one was there either. I went to the back and looked around, no one either. I walked over to a staircase leading to a room. I walked up it and opened the door. There was a fire going, and the room was filled with bookshelves, a table with a few chairs and two couchchairs. I walked over to the fireplace and sat down. I finally felt a breathing down my neck. I looked over my sholder and there was Malfoy. He was sitting forward in the chair looking straight at me. I smirked. And shifted over to look at him.

"Well well well, if it isnt Mr. Malfoy."

He chuckled. " If it isn't miss no it all Wright."

"Me, a no it all? no no no, you must get me confuzed with someone else."

He smirked. "Yes, I forgot, Thats Grangers good quality."

I sneered at him. "Hermione is a good person, and your not. just the way the wind houls I suppose."

"Mmhm. anyway, I wanted to appoligize for my behavior. And I hope you don't take it too personally."

I shrugged. "Ahh appoligy accepted, now if you will, i must go." and with that I left. Leaving Malfoy to his bidding.

I came out of the library and looked down the corridor, it was dark. I walked down the corridor, heading east. Then all light faded and there was no way to see where i was. I looked back, nothing, I looked forward, Nothing. I put my hand out, trying to guide my way forward. Then i felt my hand touch something. I stopped, i didnt knowwhat it was. I felt it touch my hand and then the moon follow up. It was late, and the moon was starting to shine though the window...funny, i didnt know there was a window there...

Then it took my hand, I looked up and saw a shiny flash of black raven hair.

"Harry?"

"Nicole?" the boy moved toward me closer, and his wand lite up to show our faces. I smiled and hugged him.

"Oh Harry! I am so glad Its you."

He smiled,"What were you doing out here anyway? and you have your voice back!"

"Long story."

"I got time." He smiled.

We sat down and talked a while, I told him about the letter and how my voice returned and everything.

For the next few week me and Harry shared everything. We became super best friends. I even introduced my Dad, who became the new DADA teacher.

We spent alot of time together, I mean A L O T! We sat together in class, passed notes, made exsuses to go out and talk about our problems, it was cool. But one problem was Ron. I liked him alot, and i mean, like like like like like like like like him...yeah...

Harry and I met under the bridge on the rocks most of the time. I had told him about how I felt about Ron, and he has been trying to help me.

.."Just go for it, tell him how you feel."

" But, but Harry, I can't just go up and say how I feel its like saying, I love you should I jump off a bridge now?"

Harry rephrased it. "No, I love you. thats all you need to say."

"Oh Harry, I don't think I can do that, I just don't."

"You'll be able to, sometimes its hard to say, Esspecially when it's someone your friends with, believe me, I know."

I smiled and hugged Harry.

Little did I know, Ron had followed us down by the bridge, but unfortunatly did not hear everthing.

"...I love you, should I jump off a bridge now?"

"No, I love you. thats all you need to say."

"Oh Harry, I don't think I can do that, I just don't."

"You'll be able to, sometimes its hard to say, Esspecially when it's someone your friends with, believe me, I know."

Ron stepped on a few sticks, which broke at his step. "Oh damn."

I pulled away from Harry, "Did you hear that?"

"No, why?"

"I thought I just heard...AHH!" I clutched my head in pain. Me ears were ringing, like sirons going off as loud as they could in my ears. I fall back, but there were only those rocks, everything else was water. SPLASH, I hit the water hard, one problem...I couldn't swim.

The little water stream carried me out to the Lake, as I paddled for dear life, tho it didnt help any.

"Help! Someone Help!"

Harry scrambled down the rocks and on the path heading to the large lake. He dove in and reached for me.

"Grab my hand!"

I tryed, I really did, but I couldn't, I sunk to the bottom.

"Nononono...Nicole!"

Harry dove down, I saw his face, and through the clear water, I saw another, on the bank,...It was Ron."

I scrambled around, but didnt get anywhere, then I smacked my head back against a rock, and all went black.

**+In the common room with out Nicole+**

Ron and Harry met up in the common room that afternoon. Ron wanted to know what was going on and Harry needed to get something Nicole asked him to get.

"Harry, what happened earlier?"

Harry turned around from the girls dorm door. "Huh?"

Ron crossed his arms. "I know what happened earlier under the bridge, I heard what you guys said."

Harry laughed. "Apperintly not all of it."

Ron looked confused." What do you mean?"

"She does't love me, Ron."

"Then who does she love if not you then...Oh.."

Harry patted his bestfriends back. "Yeah.."

Ron sat down, dumbfounded. "bu..bu..bu..."

Harry laughed. "catch ya later."

Harry got what Nicole wanted and headed to her room. There was to be a ball held, thats all they knew, and Nicole, wanted to look perfect.


	11. Lakes, Orbs, and Plenty of Snaps

**Lakes, Orbs, and plenty of snaps**

I woke up with a flash, I had that dream again. I seriously don't understand why my mind won't leave Ron. Its like my mind is obsessing with him. I got out of bed and went to my dresser. Wait, where was my dresser? I looked around...I wasn't in our dorm. I was in someone elses. I looked at the beds, and the one I was in...it was Harry's. But where was he? I went down into the common room, my hair was up in a ponytail and I had on plaided black and white pajama bottoms with a black tanktop. I looked around, Harry was on the couch. He was such a good friend. I walked over and prodded him with my finger.

"Harry, Harry wake up."

Harry stirred. "Hmm..what's going on?"

I smiled and sat down on the floor, beside the couch. "Hey there, I see I was sleeping in your bed. I have my own you know."

He laughed. "Oh, well Hermione wasn't answering and no one else seemed to either, so I let you sleep in my bed while I slept down here."

"Oh, well thank you."

He nodded and hugged me. "Aw it's okay, so how you feelin'?"

I hugged him back, smiling. "I'm doing great, thanks."

"Oh, I got what you wanted." Harry pulled a bag from the side of the couch and handed it to me. I knew what it was.

"Thanks Harry."

I waved and headed up to MY bed. I reached the room and knocked. No answer. Hmm. I waved my hand and the door unlocked. I walked in and saw Lavender and Ron sitting there in the dark by the window. They turned to me right when I opened the door.

I froze. "OH...I am so sorry, really, I knocked, I swear...Oh my gods I'm so sorry,...I'll go.." I turned and closed the door quickly.

**+Ron and Lavender+**

Ron looked at Lavender..."I think she might have just walked in on us and thought we were doing sumthing..."

Lavender looked horrified. "Oh no...what if she thinks we were doing somthing.."

Ron looked at her stupidly. "I just said that."

Lavender looked at him. "Oh, well she could have."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the help with the ball. I think I will go ahead and buy a tux. Since they said we could."

Lavender smiled. "No prob. Good luck tiger."

Ron waved and left.

**+Back to Nicole+**

I closed the door behind me quickly. Woaz I think I came in at a bad time. I guess he liked Lavender, maybe he only likes me as a friend. I walked down the steps, fast, and headed out the portrait hole and out down the corridors. I went to the greathall. Wow, they sure are ready for it. The GH was decorated like crazy. It was beautiful. I walked in and reazed I had my dress. I set it down and twirled in a circle. Wow I wanted to ice skate so bad. I had an idea..I ran out of the room and out into the grounds, I went to the side of the lake with a big grin.

"Incusza!"

The lake froze solid, anything living in it would be fine. I looked at my feet, Oh well. I can do with out skates or shoes. I ran out on the ice and somemusic started playing. I started sliding around on the ice. Then it happened. I twirl double runged, and landed. That was so awsome. Then A letter dropped out of no where...whats up with this place... I picked it up and opened it.

_Nikki,_

_We received word from your parents, we are glad your fine. _

_I don't understand why you ran away, but I hope we're cool. _

_If you ever get hurt real bad, and no one is around. Or If _

_you need anything, just call for Leo. I know we havnt been _

_the best of help, but there is a danger on the loose, and it _

_might go after you. Becarful, Please._

_Love always,_

_Your aunts,_

_Piper, Paige, and Phoebe._

I was happy, I wasn't really angry at them at all, just a little lost. ...Call for Leo. I don't know how, I havent got a number. What do they expect me to do just call for him..

I heard a crack. I spun around...there was a strange man there.

"Who are you?"

Some weird thing came from his hand and flew at me. I ducked it. I raised my hand and shouted.

"Carnum vejukai!"

A bunch of flowers hit him...wasnt what I had in mind...but okay...Then another thing flew at me and hit me in the arm. I fell onto the ice, and another thing hit the ice, making it crack, makeing me jump back and fal through. What do I do now...

"Leo...L..eo..." I was so cold, "LEO!"

Blue shimery lights appeared and there was Leo... He ran to me and pulled me out to the shore, then healed my arm with a golden light.

"Leo?"

"Are you okay? What happened?"

My mouth hung open. " You...you just...did you...pop outta thin air?"

"Yeah I did. I'm a white lighter Nicole. And I orbed, Paige can too, but she is half witch, and Piper and PHoebe are witches too, except Piper freezes and blows up things, and Phoebe has preminitions.. and is an empath."

"...wow...so..then what am I?"

"Your a witch too, except you have the kinda powers Prue had, the ability to do magic and move things with your hands."

"Wow." I looked at the lake, then waved my hand. It turned back into water and all the living things were fine again.

Leo smiled. "You see, you just need to learn to control your powers, to control your emotions."

I looked up at Leo and hugged him tight. "Thanks...uncle Leo."

Leo was shocked, I guess he never heard someone call him that before.

"Your welcome. Now, go back to bed."

I giggled and nodded. "Oh..wait..I can't get back in, the doors won't open back up. How do I get back in?"

Leo smiled. "You'll figure it out. You have each of your aunts in you." and then he orbed away.

"Bu..but...how.." Each of my aunts. IF I can move things, and Im empathic...then maybe.." I through my hands out and froze a leaf that was falling. "Wow..then maybe I can.." I thought hard and orbed into the greathall. "Sweet."

"Hello."

I spun around. "Oh..Proffeser Dumbledore, sir, I...Can explain.."

"I'm sure you don't need to miss Wright. Its fine."

"Thank you sir." I picked up my dress and walked out of the great hall.

"Wow that was close." I said to myself, walking down this corridor seemed like forever. I saw someone as I passed the Astromomy tower stairs. I looked back, and saw Ron. He stood there looking at me. I stopped where I was and looked back at him.

Then there was a snap. I looked up. There wasn't enough time for me to move. It hit so fast. The ceiling light snapped, Right above Ron.

I dropped my stuff and ran toward him, "NO!" I reached him in time to push him out of the way, but not enough time for me. Ron smacked to the floor, then looked at me and crawled over.

"Nicole...Nicole!"

I layed there in total shock, it never hit me. Though I was still in the same spot, which made no scense. Then I relized something, it was hovering over me. I looked forward.

"Malfoy?"


	12. Malfoy Majors

**Malfoy Majors**

Draco stood there with his wand up. "You really need to have a sign stuck to you saying 'WARNING: attracts trouble'..." and he lowered it away from me.

I sat there, my heart was beating so fast. My head spun around. Woa why is the place moving...then my thoughts hit into my dream I had had in the hospital wing...a blushy smile hit my face as I saw Ron turn into himself, after being Harry for that little bit. He had done all that for me, If only it were true how he felt. My smile faded as I noticed Malfoy was watching me.

**+Third Person Views...(this is a rareity hehe)+**

Earlier that evening, Malfoy put a charm on himself, which would allow him to read minds, for a short amount of time. He looked at Nicole. Listening to her mind...

_(...That dream...I can't believe Ron had done all that for me...and Malfoy, I can't believe he actually...What is he staring at?...geezers why does everyone stare...I hope he doesnt know something I dont know...does he?...His Hair is so frizzled...makes him look so cute...no what the hell am I saying!...)_

Nicole turned to Ron. "Are you okay?"

Ron looked at her..."Eh yeah...yeah im fine. Thanks, for saving my life."

Nicole Blushed. "I couldn't let something happen to a friend."

Malfoy chuckled at the two. He turned his view to Ron, Listening to his mind now..

_(...I wish she didn't do that...Her smile looks just like in the dream...I cant believe I would ever use the pollyjuice potion to change into Harry. But for her...I never guessed I would dream it...and Malfoy kissing her...good god that is disturbing...what is he looking at me for..)_

"What are you looking at Malfoy?"

Malfoy laughed. "Who me? depends."

"Thank you for saving my life too, Draco."

Malfoy stopped laughing and nodded. "Sure." Then he remembered the dream too. "Well at least i'm not thinking about stupid dreams and making out with Weasel here."

Nicole looked hurt, tears ran down her face. "You used it didn't you. You used the charm from my book. To read minds. You sick bastard."

Malfoy mocked her pain. "Ouch. Really Nikki, that hurt."

"Dont call me that..." Nicole through her hands forward. "Actimun dementum!"

Malfoy stumbled back. "IS that all you got? Weak, and pathetic."

Nicole got up_,...'You have a little of each of your aunts inside of you,...you'll figure it out..' _she thought long and hard, then generated each of the powers, combining them into a force, she was about to let loose on Malfoy, when Ron touched her arm in panic. Her mind raced as she saw Ron locked up on the top of slytherin tower, in a suit...and he was looking down, his face bloody and filled with tears...then it ended. Nicole jumped away from him. The thought of loseing him, or seeing him get hurt...she couldn't handle the pain...no..she couldn't have this happen..

"No...I can't lose you again..." She hugged ron tightly, he hugged back.

"Your not going to lose me, Nicole, you won't."

A burst of light shune and they held on to each other tighter. Malfoy was gone and they were in the common room...

"Ehem.."


	13. Forget Me Not

**Forget me not**

Previously in ASNW:

_"No...I can't lose you again..." She hugged ron tightly, he hugged back._

_"Your not going to lose me, Nicole, you won't."_

_A burst of light shune and they held on to each other tighter. Malfoy was gone and she was back in the common room._

_"Ehem.."_

(Now, back to the story.) 

**+Back to Nicole's POV+**

"Ehem.."

I turned around slowly.

"Erm...Hi..?"

"What are you doing out at this time of night?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never stayed out late before."

Harry turned in his chair with a big grin. "Of course not."

I crossed my arms. "Oh sure, the famous Harry Potter never once, snuck out after curfue."

His grin widened. "Well,...maybe once."

We laughed.

Harry crossed is legs in his chair. "So, where's Ron?"

"Who?"

Harry chuckled. "Very funny Nicole, where is Ron?"

"Who is Ron?" I looked at him confused. Who IS Ron?

Harry's expression turned to a worried fright. "You don't remember Ron?"

I shook my head. "Nope, never heardof him."

Harry shook his head. "This can't be...how could you not..."

The portrait door opened and in came a red haired boy, taller than her, and handsome.

Harry sat up. "Ron, there you are."

I smiled at the boy and held my hand out. "Hello, I'm Nicole."

The boy looked at me and smiled. "Hello, I'm Ronald Weasly. Pleased to meet you. Have we met before?"

I smiled wider. "Not that I know of. Your very handsome. What brings you here.?

He blushed. "I live here. The dormitory with Harry, Nevile, Semus, and Dean. And yourself?"

"I live here too. The dormitory with Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and another girl, I don't know her name tho."

He smiled and nodded. "So your a friend of Hermione's? Funny, she hasn't mentioned you before. And I can't believe I havnt met you before."

Harry sat there, his face showed disbelief.

"Harry are you feeling alright?" I asked, his face almost to much to understand.

"You both must have hit your heads, hard. You guys must have had something happen to you. You guys are like super good friends."

I laughed. "How could that be, I don't even know him."

Ron nodded looking at me and then to Harry. "Ye' Harry, We don't even know each other. How could we be super friends?"

Harry sighed. "You warned me about this Nicole. Now I have to do this." he walked up the stairs, and a few seconds later he came down with my CD player. He had a CD in his hand and reached over and pluged the player in and opened the top. He slipped the CD in and pushed play.

_"It isn't a crime to want_

_A little space to breathe_

_But you will be fine_

_The sune will shine on you_

_Whatever you do_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here baby_

_anytime..."_

My heart beat fastened and my mind raced. I was starting to remember sertain feelings toward someone, and my mind was screaming...

_"...I'm feeling you pull away_

_'cause letting go isn't easy for me_

_But you'll never fly_

_With someone else's wings, I know_

_Whereever you go_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here baby_

_anytime_

_I will never stand in your way_

_Wherever your heart may lead you_

_I will love you the same_

_And I will be your comfort every day_

_Do you hear the words I say?_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here baby_

_anytime_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here_

_I will be here_

_I will be here, yeah_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here_

_I will be here_

_I will be here_

_I will be here, yeah_

_anytime"_

I remembered everything. How could I have forgotten Ron. Harry looked at me curiously, a look of anxiousness spread acrosst it. I looked up and smiled. I turned to Ron, who looked at me. I started crying. Remembering what I saw. I couldn't believe I would lose him. Ron looked down at me, worry on his face.

"Are you okay?"

I looked down at my feet. "I can't lose you again."

Ron looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I guess it wasn't ment for us to be friends, or anything else." I walked up Harry, kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "Thank you Harry. For makeing me remember, but I think I would have been better off not remembering anything." and I trotted up the stairs. I lost my dress, and my life was not going well.

* * *

_**AN:So sorry for not updatingin so long. but here are the chapters!...lost of thanks to Kole, one of my greatest friends. Kole I WUV YA! U RAWK! and to Sarah for her undying suport.!**_


	14. AfterMath:Inside The Mind Of Nicole Wrig...

**AfterMath: Inside The Mind of Nicole Wright**

* * *

Previously:

"Are you okay?"

I looked down at my feet. "I can't lose you again."

Ron looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I guess it wasn't ment for us to be friends, or anything else." I walked up Harry, kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "Thank you Harry. For makeing me remember, but I think I would have been better off not remembering anything." and I trotted up the stairs. I lost my dress, and my life was not going well.

* * *

I looked at the clock...5:12am...i could not sleep. This constant nagging in the back of my head, it was growing, bigger..and bigger...It wasn;t going to let go.

I lay on the bed, the covers ruffled up towards the right hand side. I lay My head on the tip of my fist, which seemingly held it up on the pillows edge.

My mind, such a big part of my mind, that is the problem. Such a big part of my mind holds such destructive force, in which my powers and emotions control one another. They won't let go. No...they won't let go of me. That is the constant nagging of my thoughts. but the images..like a film, on constant repeat. it never stops. no...it never..stops...

I fear my mind is taking in to uch at a time. The images of Ron, standing in such despair, i fear it may only lead up to me...it always does. Wherever I go, Trouble seems to follow. I cause such caos, its um emaginable. Even to me, it seems the worst is yet to come.

I dont know, if I will ever find out when or how it will happen. But when it does, I hope I am not the cause of it. Nor do I hope, My friends are the cause of it.

Dumbledore has set a dance, a ball they may call it here, for this coming saturday. I dropped my dress earlier, when Malfoy had saved my life from being crushed to smit. I owe him my gratetude, but nothing more.

I received a book, about two weeks ago. It was from my mother. She said it had been passed down to her, by her other, and so on. I had it in the library with me, the day I met Draco in the high room. He must have picked it up, when i left it by the fireplace. I never ment to leave it . But I did.

I really hope, Ron can remember. But, I do not want anything more, to happen to him. If I lose him. I will never forgive my self...never...


End file.
